The invention relates to a securing system for a shape-integrated bumper.
Relatively new bumpers comprise a main portion which is arranged transversely with respect to the motor vehicle and has side portions which extend substantially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The bumper can be constructed in one piece or in several pieces and is secured at points on the vehicle. The main portion is connected to a support of the vehicle and the side portions are preferably connected to the mudguard.
Current bumper systems are more and more becoming part of the bodywork. However, they still have to fulfill the function of a bumper. The aim in this respect is that the bodywork should remain undamaged in the event of small crashes. The new bumper systems are integrated directly into the chassis, i.e. there is no longer a lateral projection in this respect. In the case of a fixed connection, this would mean that the sheet metal bodywork is permanently deformed. Consequently, considerable repair costs result.
The underlying object of the invention is to develop a front or rear bumper in such a way that in the event of an accident, the side portions of the bumper do not permanently deform the sheet metal bodywork or the mudguard.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention as a result of the fact that the securing of the side portions, in particular at the ends thereof, is designed so as to be detachable.
When the side portions are screwed to the vehicle or mudguard, the screwed connection is advantageously arranged on an incline and under the action of a force can be displaced into the open position. The term open position nears the position in which the side portions are no longer integrated in the chassis but protrude outwards. As a result of this, they cannot deform the chassis in the event of an accident. In this connection, the direction of movement is generally outward along the incline.
In a preferred embodiment, the securing screws with which the side portions are secured to the chassis or mudguard have arranged on their head a sliding plate, which can be displaced on the incline. In this connection, the sliding plate is guided on the incline in a type of groove.
Sensibly, the incline is arranged on the bumper. The screw with the sliding plate therefore penetrates the chassis or the mudguard and is secured with a nut.